the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Takigakure Bodyguards
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-04-07 *'Submitted by': Shinji Uchiha *'Rank': C-rank *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Shinji Uchiha *Ryo Hyuga 'Mission Profile' Goal: Escort the Daimyo's daughter from Takigakure to her father's fortress in the mountains. Story: The Daimyō of the Waterfall Country requested a group of ninja to safely escort his daughter from Takigakure to the Daimyo’s fortress in the nearby mountains. For unknown reasons, she was being targeted by a small crime syndicate comprised of bandits and a few former genin. Mission Recap Ryo Hyuga and Shinji Uchiha took on the bodyguard mission and escorted the young Lady Ruriko to her father’s home. On the way they encountered a trap that caused a landslide. This drew out two bandits who fought with Ryo and Shinji. Ryo was able to quickly subdue his opponent with his Gentle Fist technique, whereas Shinji fought briefly with the other before knocking him out with his explosive Water Release: Bubbles Technique. Shinji and Ryo tried to interrogate one of the ninjas, but he was uncooperative and fought them some more until they left him mortally wounded on the path. As they continued onwards Ryo stopped the group because he saw with his byakugan a bridge up ahead with enemies prepared for ambush: two on the bridge and two on cliffs with ranged weapons. Shinji used his bubble techniques to gain altitude and take on the two in the cliffs. They struck him with arrows and one of those below on the bridge redirected his bubble with a Wind Release technique. To counteract this, Shinji used his Water Trumpet technique to change his trajectory and unleash a fireball on the archers. He hit one of them, who tried to reach the creek but made a hasty jump that led to further injury. The other archer fled for lower ground. Meanwhile, on the ground Ryo battled with two former ninjas, one armed with a katana and the other with a large knife. When they moved in for a coordinated attack, he was able to knock one off his feet, but the other's katana struck him in the arm. Ryo grabbed the weapon, sustaining further injuries, and used his Kaiten defense to knock both of his enemies back and disarm them. The archer that fled then took the opportunity to grab Lady Ruriko and tried to use her as a hostage to get them to back down, but Shinji threw his tanto at him, enabling the Lady Ruriko to escape. In retaliation the archer threw a knife at Shinji, which Ryo was able to block. Shinji then stood between Ryo and one of the attacking ninjas, hitting him squarely with a fireball and ending his life. Ryo finished off another ninja with that ninja's own katana. The remaining bandit tried to flee, but Shinji stopped him. The bandit begged for his life, and after some scolding of the man for his actions, Ryo agreed and let him go after he apologized to the young Lady Ruriko. Although Shinji was nearing chakra exhaustion, it was only a short walk until they reached the guard post of Ruriko's father's fortress. There they received medical attention and food until they were recovered enough to return to Takigakure. Category:Mission